Many polysaccharides have been used in the paper industry. Because of their unique properties and the very different functionalities required for different applications, the individual polysaccharides have distinct and very specific uses. For example, gum arabic is used as a mucilage; guar gum is known as a wet-end additive; karaya gum is a binder for preparation of long-fibered, lightweight paper; locust beam gum is a known beater aid; algin is useful both as a sizing agent, and in pigmented coatings.